The Queen is Back
by krestra
Summary: Jade is now a freshman in school. She is still almost the same as she was whenever she was a kid but she is older looking and more full. But what if she was thinking about being the Queen again? What if Tarakudo was back? What if she became the Queen again?
1. Chapter 1

Jade had been walking to her school on the first day of high school for her. She had gone from the lanky little girl to the curvy, tall, kick butt version of Jackie. Yet when it came to fighting the bad guys, Jackie always told her 'too dangerous,' still. Oh how she couldn't wait till he would stop saying that. As she was walking she heard Drew laughing. She glared at him, mad that he still wouldn't believe her. Even after that one time she brought the pets, which all had the magic talismans in them. "Hey Jade." He said in his sneering voice as always. "Still believe in the ninjas and the magic talismans?" "Shut up Drew." She said walking on. She still wore her jeans a t-shirt and her yellow-orange jacket. Her hair also stayed the same except it was longer. She would never tell anyone this but she sometimes thought about being Queen of the Shadowkahn again. She thrived for the freedom it gave her, the only set back? It turned her evil.

In her first class she was daydreaming, as always, but this time it was about her being the Queen of the Shadowkahn. "Jade!" the teacher yelled.

"Huh? Sorry." She said.

"Why were you daydreaming in my class?"

"Well, let's see it's boring? It's the first day of the year, and don't forget boring."

The teacher looked at her, "Go to the Main Office, NOW!"

"Yeah, whatever," Jade said getting up and getting her stuff. Jackie would kill her though if he found out what she was dreaming about so she made a chi spell, yes Uncle had let her look at some chi spells. Luckily Jade had always snuck down to look at some that he would not allow. The chi spell was to block all thoughts from everyone who could get in.

As she was walking she bumped into someone, a guy to be exact. "Sorry, I'm new." The guy said.

"Oh, no problem happens to the best of us." Jade said.

"I'm Derek." The boy said.

"Jade, Jade Chan." She pronounced with a grin on her face to show just how proud of it she was.

"Nice to meet you Jade." Derek said smiling. If Uncle was there he would be all 'aiii yah!' he thought and still thinks that every boy Jade meets that she hasn't ever told them about was evil. He seemed harmless enough though.

"Nice to meet you too, Derek."

They stood there for about two minutes before Derek said, "So I'm looking for Biology for second period do you know where the 100 hall is?"

She looked at my schedule and said, "That's my next class! I can show you the way. Well as much as I know. It's my first day at high school."

He smiled, "mine too." She showed him the way to Biology.

The rest of the day was awesome for Jade. She hung out with Derek and ate lunch with him and showed him where all his classes were. They had only two classes apart from each other, sixth and seventh. Jade's sixth was martial arts and her seventh was athletics. She had to keep in shape for her life at section 13. She was going to make sure she became what her older version said before Drago was put in jail then got out and went after the eight immortal demon chi. Everything turned out all right though. "Hey, Derek do you want to go to Uncle's Rare Findings? My uncle works there." Jade asked Derek.

"Sure!" Derek replied happily. She grinned as they started the walk to her uncle's shop. She opened the door and saw Tohru.

"Hey Big T." she said to him.

"Hello Jade. Who is this?" Tohru said eyeing Derek. He did that weird thing, Uncle called it the willies.

"You ok Big T?"

"Yeah, just got the chill."

"Oh, ok. This is Derek. He's a new student." Jade said.

"Hello." Derek told Tohru.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" everyone could hear Jackie yell as he ran.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Demon sorceress!" he yelled throwing something to Uncle.

"Jade, boy, go hide."

"Tch, when will he learn?" Jade got in a fighting stance and Derek just stood there.

"Derek! Run!" Jade yelled.

"No!" he said.

A lady dressed in black came in. "Give me what I need."

"You mean this?" Jade asked running to her and then jumped and kicked her.

"Jade! It's too dangerous." Jackie told her.

"Awe but Jackie!"

"No buts! I can't let you get hurt." Jackie yelled sternly.

Uncle pushed Jade and Derek into the backroom where Uncle researched. Jade looked at Derek and saw him smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason Queen of the Shadowkahn."

She paled and asked, "H-how do you know that?"

"Because, I am Tarakudo, the King of all Shadowkahn and the Oni."

"What? How? We made you into the mask! You're trapped!" she desperately said. She didn't want it to be true.

"I escaped with the help of Daolong Wong." she froze and he came closer to her. "We belong together, Queen."

"No, I am not the queen!"

"Yes you are; you've been daydreaming about the Shadowkahn, about control of them! You are evil! Truly you are!" She didn't say anything because it was true, well the first part was. She wasn't evil, that much she knew was true.

"You lie! I am good. Good runs through my veins."

"You can't deny the pull of the Shadowkahn." He grinned, "You said it yourself. You were always going to be the Queen of the Shadowkahn."

"I was under the influence of evil!" she yelled.

"Oh well from now till you die, which will be never, you will be known as Jade the Queen of the Shadowkahn and Oni!" he said something else and made Jade pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this is so short! I just couldn't find where I should end the chapter and it just seemed like it wanted to end there! I am sorry for not updating it in a while. It's because of the holidays...And I probably won't be able to upload for a while because I am doing a play for my school. Just a heads up as to what may happen!

"Jade!" Jackie yelled as he saw his niece lying on the ground passed out.

Jade groaned and asked Jackie, "Why does my head hurts?"

"Where is Derek?" Jackie asked.

"Oh he ran home." She said thinking that was what happened.

"Oh ok."

"Jackie, when will you learn that I want to fight the bad guys with you? I'm old enough; I'm just as good as you! I understand that you think it's too dangerous but you need me! I'm part of the J-team!"

"Jade, when will you learn? You get in the way to much and then you wind up getting hurt!" well that's what she heard but what really was said was, "you are apart of the J-team. Without you we couldn't be the J-team."

"Really?" she asked almost crying.

"Yes." He said smiling at his niece.

"I've saved your butt more than you could count! I hate you!" she ran outside crying. _How could Jackie be so mean? He knew, no, he knows I save his butt more than most of the time! _She walked around still crying. She sat down and cried still.

"What's wrong Jade?" someone asked her, the Jade part was accented with a Mexican tone so it sounded like Yade.

"Paco?" she asked looked up seeing a guy who looked nothing like what she remembered him to be. He was more toned and way more cute.

"Long time no see. What's wrong?"

"Jackie said I get in the way to much and then I wind up getting hurt."

"Jade, that is not true!" he exclaimed.

"Go ask him yourself!" she exclaimed getting up angry. She was angry that he didn't believe her, angry that Jackie would say what he did. Her anger blinded her and she pushed Paco and ran.

Paco was left in surprise. He went to see Jackie at Uncles Rare Findings. "Jackie?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Jade?" Paco asked with it sounding like 'Yade'.

"You mean Jade?" Jackie asked. Paco nodded. "I don't know. It's like with me I said something and she heard another." Jackie was concerned because he wanted to find his niece. Paco was very concerned also but not because he wanted to just find Jade. He had a crush on her and was planning on telling her on her first day of school. But now his plans were ruined. He couldn't do it at all. "We need to find Jade." Jackie nodded at Paco.

"Wait!" Uncle yelled. "She might be possessed by a demon sorcerer or sorceress. You need to be careful." Jackie nodded.

"One more thing!" Uncle said. "I sense someone wants the Queen of the Shadowkahn back. You must hurry before it's too late." Jackie's eyes went wide and ran.

"Who is the Queen of the Shadowkahn?" Paco asked running with Jackie.

"Jade is the Queen." Jackie answered.

"What?" he asked.

"Well she was before you met I think. Times blur together when things like this happen." He nodded at Jackie.

"We can't let Jade get caught up in the evilness. It happened before and it can happen again." Paco said.

Meanwhile Jade was looking around Chinatown when she saw Derek. "Derek?" Jade asked.

"Hey Jade! What's wrong?" he asked.

"My Uncle Jackie said that I'm worthless and I get in the way to much." Inside 'Derek' was smirking but on the outside he was acting concerned with Jade. "


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am soooo sorry! I just am really busy and Everything! I'm really sorry it's short! I promise when my life isn't so hectic I will have more out! Now to the stor

* * *

"What? That's not right! If anything Jackie always gets in the way of your fun." He said and continued, "Like when he had to do that demon chi on your birthday! It wasn't right. You didn't have your birthday special day at all! If I was him I would've gotten them after we celebrated your birthday."

Jade looked at him with thoughtful eyes, "Yeah, but then Drago would've gotten them and we would've been, probably, dead."

"No you wouldn't have. You wouldn't have died because you are very special." Derek said.

Just then Jackie and Paco came running, "Jade!" they both said. One was with a Mexican accent making it 'Yade' and the other normal.

"What do you want Jackie?" Jade said irritated.

"I never said that you were in the way ever!"

"I heard it!" Jade yelled.

"Yeah! She heard you; you can't say someone told her you were saying that. That's just ridiculous." Derek said.

"Jade, you are coming with us!" Jackie yelled grabbing her wrist.

"NO!" she yelled pulling. Suddenly Shadowkahn came up and at first Jade got in a defensive stance when Jackie let go of her but they went and attacked Jackie. "What?" she was confused. "What happened?"

"You are the Queen of the Shadowkahn. Just because you got the tattoo off doesn't mean that you weren't the Queen of the Shadowkahn. They have been waiting for you to realize your true potential." Derek grinned.

"Stop," Jade said in low and menacing voice. She started levitating and the Shadowkahn stopped and bowed down to her. "Now, take control of Chinatown." The Shadowkahn nodded and started terrorizing the town. "Uncle Jackie, Paco will you two join me? You can be my two generals and have control over some of my Shadowkahn. They wouldn't be weak and all like the Oni generals Shadowkahn. They have more potential. Join me." She had said to them.

"Jade, please stop this. You are not evil! You are not like Tarakudo!" Jackie pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry but I am. Derek is telling the truth I was never good. I was always evil. So I'm letting it show!" she yelled. More Shadowkahn came and attacked,

"Ready for the attack," Derek said grinning.

"Then conjure some Oni and more Shadowkahn. I am going to change out of these stupid perky clothes." She then was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, do you all like this story? I really want to know. I feel like no one is interested in this story anymore because I haven't gotten a single review for my last chapter. I will upload chapter 5 when I have at least two reviews. I really want your input about this story and what you think will happen.

Now onward my trusted readers!

* * *

Jade was in Uncles shop gathering magic books. Uncle then went and said, "Aiii yah!"

"Hello old man!" Jade said in a rude voice. S he held her hand out and conjured Shadowkahn.

"This how you pay Uncle back?"

"Old man, stop talking." She yelled.

"Aiii yah! Evil!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Jade yelled demonically. The Shadowkahn put their hands over his mouth and then she conjured more, "tie this around him." She ordered giving them rope. They tied his hands and then tied it around him so he couldn't get free.

"You think this will stop Uncle?" she shook her head.

"No but this will." She then said a spell, a good chi spell that bound the rope so that only she could remove them.

"Good chi spell! But your evil!"

"They still work the same." She answered disappearing. She went to her room and changed into some black tights, black skirt, black shirt and black leather boots. Her hair was black with blue in it. She grinned and Derek walked in.

"Hello my queen." He bowed down.

She smirked, "I am claiming section 13 as my own."

"That is awesome!" Derek said.

"Spare me the dramatics of the teenage mind." She said rolling her eyes. She then turned around and disappeared in the ground.

She then was looking at the section 13 vault, "Oh hi Jade." Captain Black said. She smiled innocently.

"Hey Captain! Uncle needs the talismans and everything else we've uncovered for magic purposes."

Captain Black nodded and opened the vault and said, "Here you go."

"Thank you." She grabbed the masks and the remembered_ when she was at the stadium when they had defeated Drago and Shendu the talismans had popped right back out so they had to keep them safe. She was happy about that thinking back_. She then looked back and Captain Black smiled, "Well, I have to go. Bye!" she said grinning.

"Bye Jade." Black called as she ran. She then found the Enforcers: Chow, Finn, Ratso, and Hak Foo.

"You want to become Oni's?" she asked in a deadly, demonic voice. "Yeah!" they exclaimed. She gave them four and then went in search of four more people. She found Drew and grinned, "Hello Drew."

"What do you want Jade?" he asked in a very annoyed voice.

"You are to become one of my generals of Oni!"

"You said that stuff was fake." Drew said.

"I lied." She grinned and put a mask on him.

"Ready to serve my queen." He said bowing down.

"That's more like it." She grinned. "CHANG!" She yelled and was engulfed with shadows.

She saw Chang and he said, "What do you want Jade?"

"You are to become my servant! As an Oni General!" she then put a random mask on him and was gone with him from the shadows.

"Ok, now you are going to take section 13 for my palace!" she told all the Oni generals that were with her then. "Now I need to find two more generals." She looked around. "Move out and attack section 13 with all your Shadowkahn!" she paced around her room she had taken. Thoru!

She went to him and grinned, "Hey Big T!"

"Hello Jade…why are you wearing black?"

"Oh, it's a different style." She said shrugging. "Hey Tohru I have a secret for you." She continued. He bent down and she slammed another mask on his face. He screamed and tried to take the mask off but it wouldn't. Jimmy came in and saw Jade and his now Oni General and used to be Chi master and sensei. "No worries, he's still a chi master and you are still his apprentice but you both will be an Oni General!"

Jimmy shook his head. "No, it can't be."

"I'm sorry but you have no choice." She had the last mask and was getting into a fight with Jimmy so he could put it on. "SHADOWKAHN!' she yelled and tens of tens came and made it to where he couldn't get free. She stepped forward and put it on him.

"No, stop Jade! Get it off of me!" he yelled.

For a few moments her true, good side came out. "I'm sorry Jimmy! I didn't mean to! I can't control it! I don't know why I have the Shadowkahn thing! I didn't put that stupid tattoo on at all!" Then the evil, mean, side came back. "Yes I didn't but it is because I have found that someone could help me become who I am!"

Jimmy then bowed down. "My queen, let me serve you." Tohru also bowed down.

"GET UP! I don't have time to test your loyalties. Tohru go and attack section 13 with the other Oni generals. Jimmy your coming with me." She grabbed Jimmy's shoulder.

* * *

Now click that review button!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! Four new reviews! Wow thank you! Now this time I won't post another chapter until I get four reviews! I'm not trying to be mean at all! I just don't want to post it unless someone is interested!

Now to the story!

* * *

When they appeared again they were underground. "My queen, why have you brought us here?"

"Cut the act. I know the Oni mask didn't get on you. You are a very smart person so you would've said a spell to do so." Jade said.

"My queen I would never!"

"Stop calling me queen. When I am gone hide the mask and make a duplicate. I will do everything in my power to fight the evil part of me, Jimmy but I mustn't know where you hide the mask." Next thing she was gone.

Jimmy let out a huge breathe and made a new copy of the mask and put it on. He then hid the mask where no one would look. He was sitting down thinking about Jade when she appeared, "where did you hide it?" she asked evilly.

"No where, my queen. I made sure to make it stay on me. I am your servant and you are my master." He answered

"Good young one. Make Shadowkahn come!" Jimmy breathed in and out. He said a spell in his head, it would make Shadowkahn appear. "Good!" she said grinning evilly but then her eyes went normal and she yelled, "Jimmy run! Run as fast and as far as you can!" He didn't know what to do so he just stood there. "Jimmy! Please, run! If you don't she'll kill you! I don't want you to die!" Jimmy shook his head. "Please!" then she grinned evilly. "You should've listened!" she then put fire around him, "tell me where the mask is before you suffer!"

"I-I told you! It's on my face. How else could I have summoned Shadowkahn?"

"You are a Chi Wizard, that's why." She said.

"Fine but you can make me suffer! You can kill me! You can tear this place apart but you would never find the mask."

She rolled her eyes, "You people are all the same! I just want freedom but you all take it from me! I want to be powerful but you don't want me to be. I am sick of you people! I should be able to have my freedom!" she yelled.

"Shadowkahn, take him to the magic cell. Try to say a chi spell now Jimmy boy."

Meanwhile, Jackie and Paco had gotten Viper, El Toro, Captain Black, and the survivors of Section 13. The survivors were looking for Jade while Viper, El Toro, Viper, Captain Black, Jackie, and Paco had gone to find Uncle.

When they had found him, they saw that they could not remove the ropes while Uncle was saying; "Only magic must defeat magic rope." Everyone sighed, "Go get Uncle book!" he yelled when they did nothing. Jackie and El Toro went and found a book that had the spell, "Now hold it up to Uncle!" Uncle read it and was able to get out of the ropes.

"Jade does not know everything about Good Chi spells." He said.

"What happened Uncle?" Jackie asked.

"What do you think happened?! Jade tied me up with magic!" he yelled hitting him with his two finger hit.

"Ow! I meant, what do you think happened with Jade?!" he exclaimed frustrated.

"Don't get frustrated at Uncle! Uncle did not know!" Jackie waited patiently. "That kid Derek put a spell on her! He is really Tarakudo! And Daolong Wong helped him with the spells he needed. Jade actually thinks she is evil so her evil chi-"

"Wait! I thought you said that she is good but thinks she is evil!" Paco interrupted.

"I was getting to that! Where was I? Her evil chi came out, everyone has evil chi! Her good side though will try to fight the spell that was put on her."

"So…." Paco asked.

"We need to get it out of her!"

"Wait I thought everyone had bad chi." Paco said to Uncle.

"I meant the spell! Children never listen!" Uncle exclaimed.

"Sorry…." Paco said looking down.

"No time for that! Tohru!" he waited.

"Uncle? I think he was attacked by Jade." Jackie said.

"Jades evil chi will pay for this!" Uncle's yell could be heard around the whole town.

Jade had an evil smirk on her face, "Jimmy all you have to do is tell me where the mask is and I'll let you go." Jimmy had shaken his head. Jade sighed and turned away and then turned back with pleading eyes, "Please, Jimmy tell me. I'm the good one! If you tell me she'll let you go. Please."

"If you're the good one then tell me what happened before you took me to your shop." Jimmy said panicking.

"Jimmy I'm not dumb. Even if I was the evil Jade I would know this. I never forget how I met a friend." He looked at her expectantly. She sighed and said, "Fine, someone threw your backpack in a tree and you were to chicken to climb up to get it so I got it for you and told you to see some real freaks!"

"You said chicken the Jade I know would never call me chicken. She would just say afraid!" He exclaimed getting up.

"Fine you caught me bravo. You found out I was the evil Jade. But where did you hide the mask!" She yelled. Shadowkahn had made him kneel and get against the wall. She grinned and said, "To get my freedom you must tell me where the mask is."

Jimmy looked at her and spit on her shoes, "Never."

"But Jimmy, if I have my freedom then you can also do whatever you please!" Jade exclaimed.

Jimmy shook his head, "Jade this is not you, yes you like your freedom but also you are a good person and would want to kill evil, not become it."

Jade, at first, furrowed her eyebrows but then said, "Jimmy I can't I am evil. You can not change that." Jade blinked and growled. "I will have my freedom and I will take control of the world."

"You can't take control of the world! Don't you see Tarakudo is using you?! If you control the world then there will be no freedom! Jade you are not like that at all. You love freedom and you usually want others to have it as well. You don't think its right that animals have to be locked up; you don't like how animals are put down…."

"STOP!" Jade yelled. She couldn't deal with all the evil and good combined inside of her. She had to put a stop to the good side. But how? Did she have to find some magic books? And read it? She would of course do that if she had to.

* * *

I hope you like it! It was 1,114 words!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Jackie was freaking out about what to do with Jade. She was evil now, but he wouldn't be able to hurt her. "I don't know what to do." Jackie said as he paced across the room of the antique shop. No one said a word back to him. They didn't know what to do either. Even Uncle didn't want to go against Jade. There has to be something I can do without killing or hurting Jade, Jackie thought. He didn't know what to do with his niece. She had turned evil and he really didn't like that.

"Jackie! Stop pacing! It gives Uncle headache!" Uncle yelled at Jackie.

"Sorry, I am worried about Jade, Uncle." Jackie said.

"We all are!" Paco interjected.

"Paco, not that I'm not grateful and all but why are you here?" Viper asked.

"I was going to tell Jade something and this all happened." Paco answered.

"And what was this something you were going to tell her?" Viper asked.

"I was going to ask and tell her that I liked her and if she wanted to go out sometime." Paco told with a sigh.

"Ok." Viper said with a sly smile.

Meanwhile Jade had acquired most of Chinatown and was about to gain the whole city and she was reading some of Uncle's old magic books. She had to find a way to put her good side away. "Bring Jimmy in!" She commanded to one of the Oni generals, Tohru. He nodded and in a few seconds Jimmy was there, "Jimmy you have to listen to me if you want your master and if you want Uncle to stay alive."  
"Never!" he yelled spitting on her boots.

She frowned and kicked his stomach with the boot that he spit on. "Listen you will listen to me or you will be tortured and not just physically but also with others."

"You will never break me." He said looking up at her.

"Oh we'll see about that." She grinned evilly. Jade went to the other side of the part of section thirteen they were in and said a chi spell and made a ball of pure energy appear. "Now, listen closely. You do what I say and I will not go to the shop and look for them and destroy them with this pure energy ball."

He looked at her with defeat in his eyes. "Ok, Jade I will do whatever you say." Jade grinned evilly and walked up to him  
"Good choice," she said and the pure energy ball disappeared. Jimmy just looked at her helplessly.

"If you hurt my family, your family, you will not get any information from me." Jimmy told her. He looked with complete hatred but also he looked like he was searching for the good in Jade.

Jade just scoffed, "you can't find any good in me anymore." But as she was saying that the good in her came out, "Now that she trusts you, you can run. I will fight her as much as I can." She looked at the Shadowkahn and said, "Let go of him now." The Shadowkahn let him go. "Go, go and tell Uncle to make potions for the masks to come off. Also you need to make a potion for Derek! He is Tarakudo. Uh I think that's all except here!" she exclaimed throwing five talismans to Jimmy. Jimmy caught them and ran as fast as he could. "Tell them they need to get away from the store!" Then the evil Jade came and looked at the talismans she had. The rooster, the rabbit, the pig, the ox, the monkey, the snake, and the rat were the ones she had. She growled Jimmy got the dragon, the dog, the sheep, hthe horse, and the tiger. They got combustion and immortality and healing power and astral project and the balance powers. She was angry because now they had four good ones. At least astral project can't do anything but be used to see what she was doing.

"What is wrong mistress?" Tohru asked walking in.

"Your old student just escaped!" She roared. "Leave my sight, now!" She was angry and she didn't want to see anyone who reminded her of Jimmy. The good fought and said, "You will never win. I will fight until you are dead." The evil fought and said, "You will die first and I will be ruling over everyone." Finally Evil Jade got control and walked around section thirteen and put a protection spell over every inch of it. "I can't let anyone get in." She then said, "Oni generals!" They appeared right after she called for them. "I want Tohru and Chow to guard the front. I want Hak Foo and Ratso to guard the back with your Shadowkahn. Then I want Chang, Derek, and Finn to guard my door as I sleep. Derek!" She yelled. Derek ran to her and bowed. "I want you to guard my door with Chang and Finn while I sleep."

Derek nodded and said, "You are growing in your evilness. That is a good thing. That means when the time comes you can get rid of you goodness forever, you will be evil forever."

"Good, I do not want to have these two conflicting people inside of me. The stupid good and the evil in me are just too much for me to handle." Jade sighed as she walked to her room. "Do not disturb me unless I yell or ask for you to come in." She looked at Chang, Finn, and Derek with stern eyes. She got three talismans and said, "Finn for you I am giving you the Ox talisman. Derek, you get the Pig talisman. Chang, you get the Snake talisman. If you turn invisible for no reason whatsoever you are going to be punished." She looked at Chang sharply even though he was now an Oni general she still remembered his thievery problems and he very much could still have that problem.  
She went into her room and hid the rest of the talismans in her boots. She sat up right when she fell down. She went back out and grabbed Chang. "Give me the Snake talisman." She grabbed it and gave him the Monkey talisman. She marched in her room and was knocked out.


End file.
